Paper Hearts and Crimson Scars
by Demon Duo
Summary: This kind of pain, the kind that chased away sheer agony was welcomed and he just stared at the snow falling from the sky out of the corner of one mercury eye, making no move to stand, even as he felt his energy slowly bleeding away and being drained, the light in the once brilliant pools of liquid silver dimming slowly till they matched the dull, storming sky above...
1. Chapter 1

**Autty: WOOT! Haha and thus it begins. Should we be at least SOMEWHAT concerned for our toys?**

**Star: Considering it's only the first chapter and I already have Allen like THIS? You tell me ^_^**

**Autty: hmm... So not at all! *begins humming Sexy Silk* So~ our second RP but our first story. It even beat out Send Me an Angel. XD not surprising seeing as we're waiting on you for that one. ^_^**

**Star: Sounds about right to me ^_^... HEY! That's not my fault! It's evil... and stubborn...**

**Autty: ...like you, Moyashi? ^_^**

**Star: Shut up BaKanda, that thing's worse than me... Never thought I'd see the day that happened =_="**

**Autty: oh? I thought- never mind. So shall we get on with the show~?**

**Star: I'm ready when you are, BaKanda~**

**Autty: Tch. Ready? Always!**

**Star: *Mutters* Yeah, we'll just see how long that lasts...**

**Autty: indeed. Especially with how things turn out for "you". **

**Star: Yeah... I'm still wondering if this makes me a masochist on some level =_="**

**Autty: ... Uhm. Not sure if I want to find out... ^_^"**

**Star: Neither do I =_="... So, disclaimer~? ^_^**

**Autty: *nod hurriedly* y-yeah. Let's do it...**

**Disclaimer: Autty: I don't own. Do you?**

**Star: *Raises one eyebrow incredulously* If I did would Allen still be, oh, I don't know, ALIVE at this point?**

**Autty: nope. He'd be raped, beaten, loved by Kanda, then he'd eventually commit suicide. Sound close enough? ^_^**

**Star:... Oh, just shut up and get on with it... *Goes to sulk in the corner with a new plot bunny on her back***

**Autty: now I have to go deal with my Moyashi. Enjoy reading! **

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen panted lightly as he stumbled a few steps out of the portal before allowing it to close and vanish behind him and continuing to stagger forward, silver eyes glazed with pain as every step sent a fresh wave of agony tearing through him, but he did his best to ignore it, to just keep going despite the way it all hurt, burned, and _screamed_ for some form of relief from the blistering pain.

It wasn't like it mattered, he'd be dead soon anyway.

He could still feel himself bleeding from the new wounds, the countless cuts and burns, and he could still feel the sickening mixture of blood and something else he refused to think about rapidly drying to his legs and the inside of his thighs beneath the dark leather making the fabric stick unpleasantly to his skin and his stomach churn. He knew that he wouldn't have long left if he didn't take care of his wounds, but he didn't care, didn't want to risk the time that it would take when he was so certain that it would only result in them finding him, and if that happened he knew his death wouldn't be swift-assuming he was even allowed to die.

Was he?

He honestly didn't know anymore.

He looked up as he felt something cold touch his cheek to see fine white flakes the exact shade of his hair falling from a dark gray sky to join the countless others that littered the ground -snow, at least that's what he thought it was, what the humans called it but he couldn't say for sure, not with how few times he'd been allowed to come to this realm. He liked the feel of it though, the feel of the cold against the skin left bare by the leather vest that clad his torso. The cool touch on the cuts and burns, some old, some new, that lined his arms, as well as the crimson scar that ran down the left side of his face, felt so much like what he imagined heaven to be, the soft caress pushing the cruel reminders of 'home' to the back of his mind.

He stumbled forward a few more steps, but it wasn't long before the pain and exhaustion all became too much for his lithe form to bear and he finally fell to his knees, crying out at the fresh wave of blistering pain that shot through his lower half as he hit the snow. He gasped in agony, lowering himself onto his side and curling up on the cool surface of white, feeling a few pained tears slip through his clenched eyelids as he gritted his teeth against the pain, trying to keep the choked sobs of sheer agony at bay as they tried to rip from his already raw throat, soon feeling the tears dry, the tracks remaining as pale streaks of ice against pale alabaster, and the pain ebb as his body began to go numb, the cold both soothing yet painful in its own right.

But he didn't care.

This kind of pain, the kind that chased away sheer agony and replaced it with stinging cold and numbness was welcomed after all he'd been through, and he just stared at the snow falling from the sky out of the corner of one mercury eye, making no move to stand, even as he felt his energy slowly bleeding away and being drained, the light in the once brilliant pools of liquid silver dimming slowly till they matched the dull, storming sky above.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Star: Huh... I think this is a record for how fast I managed to screw him up...**

**Autty: hmm... I don't know. That's two fics now that he walks through the door more than half dead. XD**

**Star: maybe, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't this fucked up in the other one ^_^**

**Autty: Not in the head at least. ^_^ ...why are we smiling about this?**

**Star: *Smiles sweetly* Because we're evil sadists with a thing for tormenting out canon counterparts~?**

**Autty: ...sure! Let's go with that! XD**

**Star: Course it could just be that we're seriously fucked in the head ^_^"**

**Autty: *rolls eyes* So~? Did everyone enjoy~? Do tell us~!**

**Star: *Sticks tongue out at Autty* In our language that means 'review and maybe we'll update soon' ^_^**

**Autty: emphasis on the "maybe". XD**

**Star: *Twitch* That better not be another shot at my updates BaKanda...**

**Autty: *smile* of course not. Besides, I've been slow too because it's the end of my school year now. WHY MUST EVERY CLASS INSIST ON ESSAYS? *goes and begins to grow mushrooms in the corner***

**Star: Yeah, that's what I thought... *sweatdrop* Anyway, again, review and we **_**might**_** update soon, but, in the meantime I need to go see about coaxing her out of that corner...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star: Well, seeing as how Autty is currently brain-dead from an essay it seems that I'm flying solo this time, so I'm just gonna cut this short;**

**Disclaimer: Autty and I do not own DGM… Trust me, that's a good thing.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda growled putting his black umbrella back over his head as the white flakes began to fall once more. He'd never liked snow or white for that matter. It was cold and silent, and, while he preferred silence to noise any day, the cold seemed to dull his senses and slow his reflexes. He did not approve.

The streets were empty, quiet and lonely. Most people were probably inside opening presents. It was fine by him. It meant no one was there to bother him, and he'd left his phone at home so no annoying calls from his "family" wishing him "happy" holidays like the fucking retards they were.

Sighing, he watched his breath drift away in the form of a white cloud, only to dissipate after a couple seconds. There was a thin layer of snow coating the ground, only helping to steal away what little warmth the air seemed to have retained, and making the streets and sidewalks that much more treacherous.

As he took the weight off his back foot, his front one just _had_ to find the fucking _ice_, didn't it? The world spun for a second, a feeling of weightlessness taking hold for a fraction of that before he landed on his back, barely managing to stop his skull from cracking against the concrete, his breath leaving his lungs in a huff. Coughing, he took several small breaths, relaxing his diaphragm like you were _supposed _to when you fell, or some shit like that. Blinking, he slowly sat up, grimacing at the pain that shot through his torso. Kanda looked around a few times, a relieved sigh passing his lips at the fact that the streets were still empty. Last thing he needed was someone to have seen him fall and it somehow getting back to that damn Usagi, which he had little doubt it would. Then he'd fucking _never_ hear the end of it.

On his last glance around, he tensed, getting ready to stand when he spotted a sharp, crimson contrast against the pristine white of the fresh blanket of snow. The drops of blood - he wasn't so naive to think of it as anything else - almost resembled the petals of a scarlet flower scattered amongst the slight indents where the snow had been disturbed by uneven footsteps. Following the trail with his eyes, the petals seeming to grow larger the farther his gaze traveled his eyes came to settle on the limp form of an old man, clad in leather. He had probably thought he was a young teenager and gotten in trouble with one of the many local gangs around town if Kanda had to guess. Fucking dumbass. But then, upon further inspection, he didn't look very old to Kanda's eyes. Standing, he walked over, not out of trepidation or fear or some shit like that, but simple curiosity.

Dull grey eyes stared back at him as he grew near, pale, infantile features set into a blank expression and white hair matching the color of the snow almost exactly as the soft flakes attempted to bury him beneath their blanket of cold, only to melt once they touched his skin or meet the harsh contrast of dark leather.

He was young alright, younger than Kanda's 20 years for sure. Frowning, he nudged the body with his boot-clad foot. No response. Another nudge but again there was nothing.

Shrugging, he was getting ready to walk away and leave the boy where he was when he noticed the way the snow melted around him, leaving an inch of water between the body and the light layer of white. He nudged the body again. A pained groan and the slightest twitch.

Fuck, he was alive.

Reaching into his pocket for his phone, maybe call an ambulance or something just so he didn't have to be the person who walked away, Kanda felt a spark of annoyance as he remembered that he left it at home. Again, fuck. If he dropped the kid off at a hospital, then they'd ask him annoying and bothersome questions, probably accuse him of doing this to the kid himself. If he took him to the rabbit's place, he'd not only have annoying questions, but the annoying rabbit and his ADHD-filled holiday cheer.

...Dammit, he had to take him home with him. As he leaned down he vaguely noted the sweet scent that seemed to drift off the boy. Like flowers and sugar, maybe some cinnamon or something like that. Fucking girl. But maybe that wasn't it... It was still sweet, but not excessively sugary or frilly with flowers. It confused him and attracted him at the same time. Curiosity hit an all-time high as he took a deep breath, trying to figure it out. Whatever it was it was appealing to the senses - not that he particularly gave a damn, and so long as he kept the thought exactly that, what harm would it do?

Kanda shook his head slightly to clear it and reached for the brat, ignoring the feeling of something not quite being right about him. He'd already decided to do something about him so he wasn't going to back out now.

Hefting the boy up to hang limp over one shoulder and, ignoring the soft groan the action earned, he put the umbrella back above him and walked back the way he came.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Once he got home, Kanda immediately placed the kid on the dining room table, the light above it being the brightest in the house. He fetched his dusty, unused first-aid kit and set it next to the boy before grabbing a dishtowel and glass bowl full of warm water along with a pair of scissors he always kept in one of the drawers.

Quickly getting to work with steady hands, he began to cut the dark leather and peel it away from the pale skin, eyes widening a fraction as he found it to be painted red and milky white with drying blood and something else he recognized all too easily. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he dipped the towel into the water. With a stable hand he began wiping the filth from the boy's legs before moving on to his torso, pretending not to notice the cuts, burns, blood, and scars that lined the pale flesh. It wasn't his business to begin with. He also did his best to ignore the ever-growing feeling that something was _way_ different about this boy.

By the time the wounds were cleaned, the water and towel had both been dyed crimson. He moved on, cleansing the wounds with alcohol and earning only the softest of whimpers from the boy at the sting. When that was complete he set about wrapping the worst of the injuries with gauze and bandages so that the danger of infection was minimize before giving the kid a quick once over to make sure he'd done all he could and still say he had done _something_. The last thing he needed was a dead body in his house. That was the last thing he needed in his records.

Once satisfied, he retrieved a blanket from the hall closet and threw it over the boy's naked form in hopes of staving off any further issues like cold or fucking hypothermia. God only knew how long the brat had been lying there in the snow with nothing but tight leather pants and vest to stave off the biting cold.

He was surprised by the mere fact that the boy's cologne, or whatever the fuck that scent was that clung to his skin hadn't been completely washed away by the snow or stolen by the wind.

He sighed as he went to lie down on the couch, still trying to figure out that unique fragrance. He had to admit to himself that whatever it was he smelt really good.

'_Must be some fucking expensive perfume...'_ he thought as he allowed his eyes to close.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Star: So~? How was it? Like It? Love it? Think the two of us deserve to rot in hell? We won't know if you don't review. Plus if you review we might feel inclined to update soon~ ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autty: *sniffle* Mommy, look at our baby grow up! Already hitting it's next chapter. Why can't it's older sibling be more like this one?**

**Star: Pretty sure it's because that one takes after you, BaKanda...**

**Autty: Thanks. =_="**

**Star: No problem~ ^_^**

**Autty: *glare* Moyashi. **

**Star: Are you talking to me or the traumatized little toy at my disposal~?**

**Autty: You, Moyashi. Tch. Baka. **

**Star: Says the BaKanda~ ^_^**

**Autty: That is exactly what I say. And as the one who wears the pants, what I say goes. XD**

**Star: Since when has that rule applied to me? Besides, I'm the one our lovely little demon cooperates with :P**

**Autty: ...just get on with the disclaimer, Moyashi. You and the brat... WHY WON'T OUR BABY COOPERATE WITH DADDY TOO?**

**Star: Not sure, maybe it just doesn't like your brand of evil as much as it like mine ^_^ Haha~**

**Disclaimer: Star: We don't own~ If we did Allen wouldn't be in one piece anymore ^_^ Mentally or physically.**

**Autty: wonderful... Moyashi, I want a divorce. *begins walking away***

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen groaned softly, trying as best he could to shy away from the pain that awaited him in the waking world. Already he could feel a shadow of it attempting to wriggle its way into his oblivion. Why couldn't it just leave him to die in peace? He doubted he could be that far from death's door, did the pain have to follow him every step of the way?

He tried again to shy away as it seemed to begin writhing around him, pulling him brutally from his sweet oblivion and back into the cruel, unforgiving hold of consciousness and pain.

The pain, he noted bitterly, was the first thing he became aware of, the sting, the ache, and the burn all mingling together to form one nameless throb of sheer agony. He noted, with the smallest hints of relief, that it wasn't as bad as it had been before, allowing him to take notice of other things despite the haze of cotton that had blanketed his thoughts.

He felt something hard against his back, only adding to the ache as the ridges of his spine were forced to bare his weight and a soft blanket over his bruised and battered body, the only thing that provided some cover and warmth. He clung to it, pulling it tighter around himself and rolling to curl up on his side, forcing his glazed eyes open a bit before snapping them closed again as the bright light burned his irises, and whimpering softly at the feel of the hard wood digging into his bare skin-

His eyes snapped open, instantly widening as the last thought registered, bright light forgotten in the sudden fear that engulfed his heart.

_'No, no, no, no, please no, not again,' _he thought desperately as he clung tighter to the blanket and pushed himself up on one arm, looking around frantically. His eyes were wide and bright with fear, his breathing becoming slightly labored as he searched for that familiar grin he knew would someday be the death of him. Fear and dread made his heart race and his already labored breathing grew ragged. The soft creaking the table made with his frantic movements barely registered to his panicked mind.

Kanda groaned as he woke up from his near sleeping state. He slowly became aware of shifting and soft noises, that being what pulled him back to consciousness. Sluggishly blinking open his stinging eyes - last night would be the last time he waited for the stupid rabbit to stop drinking and chasing tail - Kanda focused on the TV across from him. It was off, as usual, but it had a slight silhouette reflected onto the flat screen. The dining room light was blocked out by a black spot, and he knew immediately that his "guest" was finally awake.

He slowly sat up, glaring at the reflection before turning around and letting his tired gaze fall onto the white haired brat, finding the kid completely frozen to the spot, back rigid and eyes wide.

The boy swallowed thickly, body beginning to tremble, slightly at first, but becoming more prominent the longer he kept contact with that steely glare, the fear in his eyes growing steadily with each second that passed. He swallowed again and opened his mouth as if about to speak as he slowly began inching back until he was on the edge of the table and so much as an inch more would result in him falling into a pained heap on the tiled floor.

The stranger narrowed his eyes at him and Allen clung tighter to the blanket, trying to keep as much of himself covered as he could in an attempt to minimize his vulnerability. He opened and closed his mouth several more times in an attempt to say something-_anything_-but his throat seemed to have closed and the words just wouldn't come.

"You're awake." The man stated simply, making the boy's attempts at speaking still instantly, though it did little for his heart and the fear racing through his bloodstream. He watched frightfully as the stranger slowly got to his feet and walked towards him at the same slow pace until he stood directly in front of the table, arms crossed over his chest.

Kanda allowed the strength of his gaze lessen a fraction as it wandered over the frail form, allowing a small amount of the curiosity he felt to slip into his cobalt eyes. He tilted his head, raising one eyebrow as the boy seemed to flinch away from him and curl tighter in on himself, before shrugging and letting his arms fall to his sides.

Walking around the table and into the kitchen, he was acutely aware of the brat's gaze on him as well as the kid's movements as he shifted on the table in an attempt to stay as far away from him as possible, but he chose to ignore it, not showing any sign that he even noticed the behavior. He pulled the fridge door open and began scanning through the meager items. Right. He had gone out for something to eat when he found the brat.

Frowning, he settled for two-day old rotisserie chicken. Finding some bread - surprisingly without mold - he began making a sandwich with the chicken and some mayo. Once it was done, he leaned his back against the counter and looked to the brat, gaze instantly drawn to the wide pools of frightened silver and the crimson line that marred one.

"Name?" He asked, a slight frown tugging at his lips.

The boy simply gaped for a moment, his mouth opening and closing several times as he tried to force the answer out and Kanda's frown deepened in the beginnings of agitation.

"A-Allen," he finally choked out past the lump that seemed to have taken residence in his throat. He swallowed thickly in an attempt to clear it, his gaze flickering away for a split second in search of an escape before snapping back to the dark-haired male, "A-Allen... W-walker..."

"You shall be known as 'bean sprout' from now on." Kanda said, scrunching his brows. He walked to the drawer closest to the table, pulling a knife from its depths.

"But... My name's A-Allen...?" The whitette mumbled, brow furrowed in confusion, only to have his eyes widen in fear as he caught sight of the sharpened steel, his heart racing as he shuffled back on the table. Kanda blinked at the reaction before shrugging it off as unimportant and returning to his former place at the counter, Allen only relaxing once the knife was out of his line of sight. After cutting the sandwich in half, Kanda slipped the knife into the full dishwasher. Right. He also needed detergent for the stupid machine. And for his laundry, now that he thought about it. He'd have to make a list later.

Turning, he continued to stare at the sprout before shrugging. Grabbing another plate, he put one piece of the sandwich on it, walked to the table and placed it in front of the boy, "Here, eat. Maybe you'll gain a few inches."

Again, Kanda noted the scent the brat seemed to secrete. It was pleasing to the senses, appealing, among other things to say the least.

Jolting back to planet Kanda, he returned to his side of the sandwich, frowning at the thoughts going through his head. He'd have to be wary if his mind was dulled to the point of distraction. Shaking the thoughts off he took to watching the brat as he sat up completely, pulling the blanket around his shoulders and being careful to keep himself covered as silver eyes flickered between him and the sandwich set before him as though waiting for something. When nothing happened after a few moments Allen's eyes settled longingly on the food and he reached out tentatively with one hand, eyes flickering to Kanda cautiously as he took the first bite and began chewing slowly. Again, when nothing happened after that, he seemed to gain a bit of confidence in his actions and continued eating with more speed and vigor, grateful for the food even if it didn't do much for him. It was still something.

When he was done he remained silent, just staring at the now empty plate and licking a few of the crumbs from his lips.

"Uh-uhm…" He began tentatively after a few moments had passed in silence, not meeting the man's gaze and curling tighter into himself, drawing the blanket tighter around his shoulders. It was the only thing that covered him aside from the bandages that covered multiple patches of skin. It caused the barely closed cuts to sting each time he moved the wrong way and applying a welcome pressure on his chest with each breath. "W-where are my c-clothes...?"

"Tch. If you can call them that." Kanda grumbled, tilting his chin to the heap on the floor. He wasn't quite sure they counted as clothes, even before he had to cut them off the sprout.

Allen stifled a quiet whine of protest seeing the pile of torn and tattered leather, not wanting to risk the sound. He had never cared for the items himself, always finding them constricting and annoying, but at least they'd been something to wear.

Finishing off his sandwich, Kanda returned to the couch and plopped down gracelessly, closing his eyes. He fought off sleep, though he desperately wanted it. Had he not had a stranger, as timid as he was, in his house, he might have given into the temptation. But as it was, he'd prefer to keep his wits about him.

Hopefully he would be able to ignore the scent from that point on.

Allen watched the dark-haired male for a few moments before slowly sliding off the table, hesitating a moment when his feet touched the cold floor. He took a deep breath as he moved to stand fully, biting back a cry as pain tore through his lower half, tears just starting to prick at his eyes and he struggled to fight them back, holding the blanket tight around his shoulders before taking a slow step towards the couch, pausing a moment to see if he got some form of reprimand, and taking another step when none came, and another until he was standing beside one arm of the couch, eyes downcast. "M-might I ask w-who you are and... wh-where I a-am?"

Kanda watched him out of the corner of his eye for a moment before sighing heavily. "Kanda. And as for where you are, the Kingdom of Kanda, the only normal place around this dump."

"K-Kanda..." Allen said slowly as though testing the name to see how it felt on his tongue as he shifted his weight nervously.

Kanda frowned at the way the boy kept adjusting the blanket around himself as though trying to cover more and more. Maybe... But it was his last pair. He had to do the wash. Badly.

But something else was bothering him aside from the brat's fidgeting.

"It's none of my business, but do you care to explain why it wasn't only blood I was cleaning off your, quite literally, sorry ass?" He asked as he stood, barely noticing how Allen winced at the question, eyes glazing over slightly as if remembering the entire ordeal all over again.

Kanda wondered over to his bedroom, disappearing into its depths for a quick moment before returning with a clean set of clothes. He flung them across the length of the couch at Allen, causing the boy to jerk back to reality and take a frightened step back, all but snatching the items from the air. Blinking curiously when he realized what they were, he held them tight to his chest as Kanda retook his seat, placing his elbow on the armrest, head against his open palm.

"I-it was… my punishment," Allen answered lowly, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt bile rise at the memories as tears stung at his eyes. He tried to continue, tried to force the words from his throat but they refused to come, and he finally looked up at the older male, shaking his head mutely, the sting in his eyes growing that much worse at the shock of fear that went through him like a jolt of electricity.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the boy's answer. '_Punishment...?'_

But he kept his curiosity in check. It wasn't any of his business so he had no place to comment or interfere.

"Hn." Was his response. He swept his gaze over the boy before turning away, the questions burning on his tongue. He flicked on the TV, eager for some form of distraction. "Bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left. Change in there." He frowned, eyes narrowing on Allen. "And don't touch anything."

He chose to ignore the tears in the brat's eyes, as well as the way he huddled into himself and the blanket that he'd tossed over him without care. The last thing he needed was to deal with a rape victim. The moment he decided it'd be safe to toss him at Lavi, he would do just that.

Allen swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded slowly in understanding before turning towards the hall, following Kanda's directions.

He couldn't help the silent sigh of relief that escaped his throat as soon as the door was closed behind him, the quiet click giving him some shred of reassurance. He leaned back against the door for a moment before pushing away and allowing the blanket to fall from his shoulders, carefully keeping his back to the mirror that took up a large part of the wall, not wanting to see the damage, even with the bandages covering the worst of his injuries.

He swallowed slightly before slowly unfolding the cloths and pulling them on, not really paying attention to what they looked like. The shirt was long and loose on his much smaller frame, the collar sliding down one shoulder, and the pants hung loosely on his hips, so different from what he was used to, although not completely unpleasant. It didn't put any pressure on the wounds, so unlike his own clothes had, and it was a change he was more than a little grateful for, giving him a bit of relief from the pain, and the loose, baggy fit made him feel less vulnerable.

When he was done he slowly bent down, wincing at the pain and fighting back tears, picking the blanket back up and wrapping it around his shoulders once more before stepping out and slowly returning to the other room, staying in the doorway for a moment before returning to where he'd been standing before.

Kanda glanced at him and snorted, though he again felt the curiosity bubble up once again. Allen couldn't be more than a teenager, give or take a few years. He probably ran away from a sex-trader or something.

He narrowed his eyes. Well, so long as no one came looking for him he'd be fine.

"Where's your family, bean sprout? They can come pick you up. I'm sure they'd be _delighted_ to have you go home."

"M-my father's d-dead," Allen said, clutching the blanket tighter around himself as he tried to keep his body from trembling like a leaf in a windstorm at the mention of his home, his breathing becoming slightly labored as the fear began to overwhelm him. He swallowed hard, terrified tears beginning to brim in his eyes. "I-I don't want to go home," He said, his voice no more than a choked whisper, "P-please, don't make me go back... _please_..."

Kanda blinked in surprise before managing to school his features back into their usual uncaring demeanor.

"Well, any other place I can dump you?" He asked frowning slightly at the fear that seemed to radiate of the kid in waves. If he didn't want to go home... what kind of sick bastards would do what they had done to the brat in his own _home_? Someone was fucking sick for touching someone like that as it was, but to desiccate their home... Fucking _disgusting_...

Allen felt the tears rapidly growing harder to control as he shook his head, his right hand instinctively going to his left arm beneath the blanket. He didn't have anywhere, and even if Kanda had helped him there was nothing stopping him from making him go back to that place, nothing stopping him from returning him to that existence of constant pain and debilitating fear, of constantly wondering, _wishing_, that that would be the day he'd be set free, whether by death or some miracle he didn't care which so long as it would just _end_.

"A-anywhere," He pleaded desperately, breath growing more ragged as his heart began to race faster than a hummingbird's wings, "P-please, anywhere, just-just don't make me go home, _please_..."

Kanda lurched to his feet before he could stop himself, and Allen instantly took a frightened step back, eyes growing wide, and a few of his tears finally falling from his eyes. That scent was stronger than ever, as was the feeling that something was seriously off about Allen. Kanda passed the latter off as the kid being a rape victim, but the scent, he couldn't figure it out.

He looked closely at Allen, noting his inverted posture and tear-filled silver eyes.

_'He's terrified..._' Kanda thought, blinking at him in realization. He then had the urge to bash his head into the wall. Of course the kid was terrified, and he had every right to be as well.

Sighing, Kanda scratched the back of his head tiredly. "The hospital is probably full of incompetent idiots right now, so I can't leave you there. Not to mention all the annoying questions I'll get." He sighed again. "This would be just my luck.

"I guess I have no choice but to let you stay the night."

_'What am I saying? Offering a complete stranger a place to sleep? Not to mention one like him...'_

Allen could do no more than stare at Kanda for a moment, frozen to the spot and not fully comprehending the man's words at first. Understanding slowly dawned on him, some of the tears receding as he tried desperately to crush away the hope that began to bloom in his chest, "Y-you aren't going to s-send me back...?"

Kanda smirked, a shrug rolling off his shoulder. "Can't send you to someplace if I don't know where it is."

He really had to get his head checked.

He smelt the air again. The scent had dissipated some, if only a little. It was enough that Kanda didn't feel like he was about to tackle Allen to the ground and demand who in all of _hell_ had done this to him. Poor kid. Regardless, one night couldn't hurt. Maybe the rabbit would be sober by noon tomorrow and he could dump the brat with him.

Allen blinked at him for a moment before nodding slightly in understanding, the smallest of relieved smiles forming on his lips. He sighed quietly, the smallest amount of the tension leaving his body and subconsciously loosening his grip on the blanket, "Th-thank you," he mumbled gratefully, feeling most of his remaining tears recede.

Kanda nodded. "I'll set you up on the couch, or something."

He flopped back down. "Sit. You're making this more uncomfortable than it already is." He said, patting the seat beside him. He could feel the stagnant air begin to move again, could taste Allen's relief on the tip of his tongue. Somehow, it made him feel lighter. Despite memories that he refused to think of and everything that had gone wrong recently.

Was this the so-called "Christmas spirit" everyone was always trying to shove none-too-gently onto him?

To say the least, he fucking hated it.

Allen hesitated, only adding to Kanda's irritation, before nodding and taking a slow step around the side of the couch and taking the seat Kanda had indicated. He hesitantly drew his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, keeping the blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders and keeping his gaze locked on the floor, acutely aware of the close proximity to the other male.

Kanda didn't bother to voice the questions running through his head, even as the hesitant movements and timid glances that seemed second nature to the kid added to his curiosity. It wasn't his place to ask them, nor did he want Allen to tell him. He pressed his curiosity down. He didn't _need_ to know, and that was more than enough reason for him not to.

But he did need to know what to do with him. He turned the TV on mute, not particularly caring for what was on anyway, and turning his gaze on the boy who seemed hell-bent on avoiding it like the plague, keeping his own locked on the floor.

"Do you have any relatives you can go see or stay with?" '_Ones that _won't_ rape you?'_ He added mentally, leaving the question unspoken to hang in the air after his words.

"N-no sir," Allen said slowly, "My father was the only family I had."

He fidgeted slightly beside Kanda, drawing the blanket tighter around himself as he slowly looked at him out of the corner of his eye, waiting to see if that answer was satisfactory or not and trying to keep the fear of answering wrong from showing in his eyes.

"'Was,' huh?" So that was out of the question. Now what was he supposed to do? The usagi really was his only choice now. Kanda didn't want to deal with the kid. It was enough that he took him in off the street and patched him up, even giving him something else to wear besides something you would find on stripper or a prostitute. Hell, that's probably what the brat was! Even more reason he couldn't stay.

"Well, whatever, I guess." Kanda growled, frowning. He pushed down the insistent thought of the brat staying with him. It wasn't going to happen. Heaven itself would have to hate him if he somehow got stuck with Allen for more than the night – granted that thought wasn't particularly hard to believe. He did have a habit of pissing people off, and damn, was he good at it. Though it begged the question of why he seemed so determined to reinforce the fact that he couldn't stay.

Again, that thought clawed at the inside of his skull. Getting ticked off by it, Kanda proceeded to yank it away before it could cause any _more_ damage and buried it in a seventy-foot deep hole. He then filled the hole with concrete, adding a layer of cement over it. He then covered it all with asphalt just to make it look pretty.

Fucking beautiful, isn't it?

Allen nodded slowly, turning his gaze back to the floor and leaning his head against his legs as his eyes began to grow heavy and the tension began to fade from the air as well as his sore body. He stifled a yawn as he felt his exhaustion creeping up on him, trying to keep his eyes open but it wasn't long before he lost that fight, forced to give in by the decrepit state of his battered body, and he soon felt consciousness fade. The last thing his tired mind registered was the world tilting slightly and his head coming to rest against something soft yet firm, and the next second all thought was gone, stolen away by the peaceful oblivion of slumber.

Kanda blinked, having let his mind wonder off to thoughts of noodles and his currently empty fridge. He'd have to go shopping. And do the dishes. And the laundry. Never again was the usagi allowed to enter the land of Kanda. He fucked it all up. Even used his clothes. So, never fucking again.

Turning his head, he looked down at the shock of white hair currently splayed across his shoulder.

"Oi! Moyashi! Get off!" He snapped, pushing him away only to have him fall again, with a soft whimper as the movement jostled one of the multitude of injuries that marred the brats body. He glared down at him and reluctantly let him settle against him. But he'd be sure to let the sprout know just how much he did _not_ like it when he woke up.

For now, he put his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, letting the boy stay where he was, sleeping soundly with his head against his shoulder.

_'I have a feeling this brat is going to be more trouble than he already is…' _He groaned inwardly, "Fuck."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Star: *Toasting the divorce with a can of coca cola* ^_^**

**Autty: MOYASHI TAKE ME BACK! TT^TT**

**Star: Huh? But you're the one who said you wanted one. *Tilts head questioningly***

**Autty: What do you think I would do with myself without my Moyashi?**

**Star: Work on that substantial list of story ideas I'm constantly helping to add to and yet, also distracting you from as often as I can manage? ^_^**

**Autty: ...So you're the one Lyric should be hating... =_=" That reminds me, I think I hear Butterfly calling. :D**

**Star: Probably ^_^ Well then go work on it, BaKanda!**

**Autty: I'm going, I'm going... *begins walking away again* I'm letting you deal with our lovechild. I know it likes you better anyway. TTwTT**

**Star: M'kay~ I'll have my lawyer send the divorce papers to you later~~ ^_^**

**Autty: WHAT? DX ...if we get a divorce, you don't get any sneak-peaks. It's like the conversation we had about you breaking up with me. ^_^"**

**Star: Ne, point taken ^_^**

**Autty: ^_^ thought so. Now, *turns to the readers* you know the drill. **

**Star: Review and we weird little authoresses might consider updating soon~3**

**Autty: And trust us when we say that. Our lovechild be very cooperative. With Star-chan at least. =_="**

**Star: What can I say? *Smirks* We demons have have to stick together~**

**Autty: *rolls eyes and walks away***

**Star: *Snickers to self and goes off to play with Vampire!Kanda and torture a certain Moyashi***


	4. Chapter 4

**Auttie: *hides behind Star* I-it wasn't my fault! I swear!**

**Star: Tch. Well for once it wasn't mine so that only leaves you, liar.**

**Auttie: It's not a lie! I hadn't meant for it to take this long to edit it... If anything it's Lyrics' fault!**

**Star: Sure~ Blame the muse, 'cause that always ends so well for you.**

**Auttie: He owes me for saving him from Dia. **

**Star: Yeah, because he always repays his debts, doesn't he?**

**Auttie: If that was the case then we'd be much farther than this... *sigh* but... Moyashi, you're not supposed to be joining in with the angry mob that wants to eat me for taking so long... Even if you said you would...**

**Star: My point exactly; if he repaid his debts your last reply to our first born wouldn't have been in **_**July**_**. And you're not supposed to take over a month to edit. *Sigh* Sorry Ai, but I have a feeling a few of them already wanna murder me for taking so long with Blood and Lust, and if their trying to eat you then they're too busy to try and murder me in the bloodiest way they can think of so... sorry, but it's self-preservation.**

**Auttie: ...is it too late to disown you?**

**Star: It's never too late. Although I think we both know you'd be crawling back to me within the hour ^_^**

**Auttie: ...let's just let them get to the chapter...**

**Star: And just as I thought, the BaKanda doesn't deny it~ Hehe :P After you, Ai~**

**Auttie: I don't own and neither does the other idiot. **

**Star: I think we all know what would happen if we did... HEY!**

**Auttie: Hay is for horses, grass is cheaper.**

**Star:... I live in a desert moron, grass isn't exactly everywhere you look =_="**

**Auttie: and I have too much of it. Want some?**

**Star: *Rolls eyes* Oh, just shut up and let them read, little miss Baka.**

**Auttie: Tch. As if you have room to talk.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

_Pain, white, hot, blistering, shooting agony ripped through him, tearing a scream from his already raw throat rip through the stagnant air of the darkened room, the resounding sobs struggling to break free from gritted teeth, their struggles only growing more desperate as pale arms tugged uselessly and desperately at the binds that tied his wrists above his head, crimson staining harsh rope and pale flesh just as tears stained sunken cheeks._

_Another burn, another scream, another tear in an already abused throat and battered body, another wave of brutal agony as the smell of burning flesh permeated the air, and he bit down harder on his scream, struggling desperately not to cry out again, but he couldn't help the choked sob that escaped as the heated metal was removed from his skin, leaving the seared flesh to burn and sting and throb with every beat of his heart in the aftermath as his tormentor pulled away the grin still there as he watched the tears run down the boy's face in vicious tracks._

_It hurt; it all hurt so much, the pain only being added to alongside the smell of blood that tainted the air and the blistering agony that ripped through his veins. He clenched his eyes shut tight, praying to whoever would listen that it would just go away, that it would all just _end_._

_But nothing happened._

_Nothing ever happened._

_Burn by burn, and cut by cut, his pain continued to _build_ and _build_ until his entire body was nothing more than a mass of tears and sobs and writhing agony, and just when he thought it was over it began again, and again, and again, until even unconsciousness was no longer a reprieve from the pain and even death seemed like it would have been a blessing – a blessing his captors would never allow._

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda shifted, body jolting awake within seconds. There was noise, noises he wasn't used to, that weren't supposed to be there. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, but he wasted no time in becoming fully aware once more. Blinking around, he heard the noise again, this time distinguishing it as a soft whimper of pain, and turned to his side, eyes widening a fraction at the sight that greeted him. The Moyashi had tears trailing steady streams down his face, which was contorted in obvious pain, his body shaking slightly, the whimpers and nearly inaudible sobs escaping every now and again. It took a few moments for the shock to leave his system. He jerked to his feet, whirling and setting one knee on the couch in front of him while he stared down at the boy. He placed one hand on Allen's face, the other on his shoulder.

"Oi! Moyashi! Wake up!" He said, shaking him slightly, the hand on his face keeping his head still and facing Kanda.

"Moyashi! Fucking, brat! Wake the hell up! Allen!"

He froze, the scent hitting him like a freight train. He choked on his air as it surrounded him, filling his senses with its appealing smell that _begged_ and _pleaded_ for someone to help him. He swallowed thickly, breathing hard as he forced his racing heart to slow and calmed his voice. "Wake up, Moyashi."

The boy's eyes slowly flickered open to stare up at the other male, silver irises glazed with a mixture of fear, confusion, and pain, the tears continuing to flow freely from his eyes, a soft, broken sob escaping his throat as he flinched away from the contact.

"N-no mo-re," he begged brokenly, voice cracking from the force of the sobs he tried to keep from escaping, though a few still escaped as his trembling worsened and dazed eyes widened, as though the position he and Kanda were in did no more that terrify him more, "I-I'm s-sorry... P-please no m-more... please, I'm sorry..." His voice trailed off, soon becoming another broken sob as he clung tighter to the blanket that was still draped around him, all color draining from his knuckles at the tight hold.

Kanda slowly raised his face, keeping a firm hold on him without being forceful.

"Moyashi. Whatever happened before isn't now. Now wake up." He said, lowering his voice. The scent was beginning to overpower him and he couldn't understand what it wanted from him, what it was trying to make him feel. Steeling his nerves, he gazed at the boy with steady eyes.

"Isn't... now," the boy repeated slowly, blinking his eyes a few times as the daze cleared, his shaking growing less consistent as though he were trying to stop it, uncertainty clouding his eyes at the older male's touch as he attempted to avert his gaze. "Just... just a dream...?" he muttered more to himself than to the other as the tears began to slow.

"Yes, Moyashi, it was a fucking dream." Kanda said, tilting his face so that Allen had no choice but to look at him directly. He put more intensity behind his gaze, trying to get him to calm down. He leaned close so he was all Allen would be able to see.

His eyes were like mercury. Soft, but with so much experience it was a wonder he hadn't offed himself long ago. _'The brat isn't a coward after all. Damn. Now I can't chuck him onto the street for being weak..._'

"It was nothing but a bad dream. Understand, Moyashi?" He asked lowly.

Allen remained still for a few moments, eyes wide as the tears finally slowed to a halt, before nodding hesitantly, trying to hide the spark of fear that came to light in his eyes. He swallowed again, before speaking, barely managing to choke the words out, "Just... just a dream... I-I understand..."

He took a deep, shuddering breath, his hands relaxing slightly so that they were no longer fisted in the cloth although he still kept it held tight around himself.

Nodding, Kanda leaned away and straightened himself up. "Good."

He stepped away and stretched, watching the timid male out of the corner of his eyes. _'Even his breath smells sweet. The hell kind of products does this kid use?_'

He looked at the clock. He only had a few more minutes until he had to get ready for the night-shift. He looked back at Allen. '"But what am I going to do with you...?" He slowly asked aloud.

Allen slowly pushed himself up into a proper sitting position, watching Kanda out of the corner of his eye as he situated himself into a similar position to the one he'd been in before falling asleep. "I was wondering that myself..." he mumbled lowly, keeping his eyes down as he curled tighter in on himself and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

Kanda glared over at him and Allen flinched at the sharp gaze. "How the fuck should I know? I don't even know why I brought you here in the first place." He frowned and looked at the clock again. He then looked back at Allen. "Can you behave yourself for a few hours?"

Allen's brow furrowed slightly and he chanced a glance up at Kanda out of the corner of his eye. "I-I think so..." He mumbled lowly, shifting his weight nervously.

Kanda eyed him for a full minute before nodding and wandering into his bedroom for his uniform. He reemerged soon after with the black attire. There was going to be a concert where he was working. Not only was it going to be a busy night, but a loud one. He looked back at Allen and frowned, still not completely sure about leaving the sprout alone in his house.

Allen blinked up at him curiously, subconsciously pulling his knees tighter to his chest and tightening his grip on them as he drew back into the blanket as though trying to make himself as small as humanly possible. "Wh-what...?" He asked tentatively when the other's frown remained etched into his features.

"I don't trust you." Kanda stated easily, brow furrowed. He placed a belt on the table, a gun strapped in a holster attached to it. He tapped his fingers against the table, stare intensifying.

"Wh-what'd I d-do?" the white-haired asked in a small voice as he shrank back against the couch, his body beginning to tremble once again under the intense gaze as though it pressed down on him with the weight of the world.

"Came into my life for starters." Kanda growled. "Now I have to find something to do with you while I'm at work."

"I-I didn't m-mean to..." Allen mumbled shrinking back farther as though trying to press himself _into_ the back of the couch, his eyes widening a fraction, the first light of fear and confusion reemerging in the pale irises.

"Tch. I guess it doesn't matter." Kanda sighed heavily, glaring off to the side. He put his belt on, putting his gun into the holster before putting his jacket on over it. "Just...stay there. Don't move. At all. I don't care if you fall asleep or anything, just don't be wandering around. If I find anything missing I'll send you to hell in pieces."

"I-I'll be g-good," the boy whimpered quickly, eyes gleaming with a mixture of fear and sincerity as he stared up at the other male. He wanted so badly to cower farther back into the couch and curl his body tighter in on itself, make himself smaller in hopes of escaping notice and making himself seem like a lesser threat, but he knew it was impossible, that doing so would only result in a wasted effort and more unwelcome pressure on the injuries that already littered his pale skin.

Kanda still wasn't sure he wanted to leave him alone here, but he had to get to work. Besides, he doubted the brat would be all too eager to go out into the night. It was a chance he had to take and he couldn't call in sick. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to be working but he had to fill in for someone he owed a favor to.

"Don't even scratch your nose." And with those words, he walked out of his apartment, not giving the boy a second glace even as he watched him go.

Allen continued to stare at the door for a few minutes after the elder had gone before pulling the blanket tighter around himself and leaning his head on his knees, hesitantly allowing himself to relax and closing his eyes as he tried to fend off sleep.

As tired as he was he just didn't want the dreams… he just didn't think he could handle them again.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda felt uneasy the whole time. He didn't like leaving a stranger alone in his house, especially one he knew right to the marrow of his bones was not quite normal. It was almost like he was something else. Something more than what he was thinking.

He shook his head. What was he doing? Did he think he was a demon or something? He needed to stop leaving the TV on when he slept.

When he finally arrived at his work, the place was packed. He showed his ID to one of the security and they let him in the back door. It was closed behind him, leaving him in almost complete darkness. But he knew his way around, having been working here long enough to not need the light to navigate the familiar corridors. The locker rooms were empty and he sat on the bench, waiting. The rabbit usually showed up around now and he'd prefer to talk to him in private about such matters. It was his chance to try and pawn the brat off to someone else.

Closing his eyes, he waited. There was still time until they were actually needed, so he didn't mind wasting it here. It was quiet in the room, and he was none too eager to face the roaring noise and huge, chaotic crowd he knew awaited him soon enough. But a job was a job and it paid his bills, so it was bearable, even with all of its 'flaws.'

Kanda waited at least ten minutes or more before the usagi finally decided to make an appearance. He slipped inside, not seeming to notice Kanda on the bench. The redhead was in too much of a hurry, stripping off his jacket and shirt, replacing them with his uniform.

"You know, I can have you docked time for being late." Kanda said, deciding to break the silence. He examined his nails as the redhead turned, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yuu! What are you doing here?" He asked, making his way over and flopping down on the bench beside him.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped. He clenched his fist, fighting the urge to hit him for the use of his first name. He cleared his throat. "I work here, dumbass."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Well I know that. I meant here, in the room. You're usually at the gate by now."

Kanda didn't answer at first, just letting his gaze fall to the side as he thought of how to bring up the topic. "I have a favor to ask." He sighed. "Lavi, what would you do with a rape victim?"

When he received no answer, he looked up, only to jerk away in surprise at the sight of a teary-eyed redhead. "What?!"

"Who?! Who did this to you?! What did they look like?! I swear I'll hunt them down and tear them apart!" Lavi cried, throwing his arms around Kanda's shoulders.

He tried to push him off, pressing his hand against his face as he did so. "Wha-? NOT ME, YOU FUCKTARD!"

The redhead froze, eyes narrowing and taking on a serious glint as he pulled back to stare at the Japanese male. "Kanda, what did you do and who did you do it to? Were you feeling like yourself when you did it? What did you do with the body?"

Kanda gave him a deadpanned look, the use of his preferred name quickly alerting him to just what the rabbit meant. "Are you fucking _stupid_?! _I_ didn't do anything! I found this brat in an alley and patched him up and-"

The redhead looked relieved for a moment before freezing once more, eyes going wide. "Wait, you _helped_ someone?!" He demanded, cutting him off. "Are you okay? No fever or anything? Have you had a bloody nose or anything? Slept well? OH MY GOD! IT'S A CASE OF THE BODY SNATCHERS!" He grabbed Kanda's shoulders and began shaking him, much to his annoyance. "KANDA! ARE YOU IN THERE?! YUU-CHAN! DON'T WORRY, I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK! IT WILL BE ALRIGHT!"

Finally, he'd had enough. Pulling back his arm, he snapped it forward, hitting Lavi square in the face with a satisfying crunch.

"SHUT UP, YOU RETARD! FUCK YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

"W-welgome bagk..."

"I never left, dumbass. Now pick your stupid ass up and pay attention. I picked a kid up off the street, patched him up, and now I'm trying to get rid of him. And so help me God, if I can't find a place, the police _will_ be finding a body."

"Well, bib you asg 'im where 'e libs? Maybe just seb 'im home." Lavi asked, standing up and clutching his bleeding nose. He walked to his locker and fished out some kleenex, pressing it to his face.

Kanda didn't reply right away, remaining silent for a moment before sighing. "'Home' is where the kid came from." With that, he stood and walked out the door, leaving a shocked redhead behind.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Auttie: Well Moyashi, I'm gonna run for my life now that they're done reading...**

**Star: Have fun with that then. ^_^**

**Auttie: I will. Watch me.**

**Star: will do. Although I almost feel inclined to mention to them that this story also dies if you do...**

**Auttie: Then maybe you should mention it!**

**Star: Huh? Why? It probably won't make much of a difference...**

**Auttie: Or it could make all the difference!**

**Star: *Sigh* Fiiiine. *Turns to readers* The idiot dies so does this story and the other three fics we're RPing right now... Doesn't mean you can't try to eat her though.**

**Auttie: WHAT?! Moyashi how could you?!**

**Star: Didn't we just go over this at the top? Besides, you know I wouldn't let them... Least not until after you finish The King And His Men... And Silver Rain... And whatever you end up doing for Second Chances... And In The Light Of The Full Moon...**

**Auttie: ...Thank you for your **_**support**_**. It's so generous of you.**

**Star: Considering you're usually the first person to throw me to the wolves the instant my muse starts harassing me with MORE story ideas? You're right. It is.**

**Auttie: I don't throw you to anyone. I just don't stop your muse.**

**Star: Same thing!**

**Auttie: Hardly!**

**Star:...We both know how this is gonna end, so is it really worth continuing?**

**Auttie: Depends if **_**they**_** would enjoy it or not. But for now, I guess not.**

**Star: Thought so. Well, seeing as how I left off last time, would you care to do the honors, Ai?**

**Auttie: Tch. *grumble* Well, guys, I really am sorry for taking so long. And it shouldn't happen again. Until next time, tootles~!**

**Star: Au revoir~**

**Auttie: *waves***


End file.
